Sigo Contigo
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: había estado ahí cuando lo vio llorar por las noches recordando a su hermano, había estado ahí cuando derrotaron a Yokai, había estado ahí cuando entro a la universidad, porque la verdad es que… sigo contigo [serie de Capítulos alternativos al Fanfic The Snow King and spirit the Winter] denle una oportunidad, por favor
1. Chapter 1

_**Amy: hola, ¿Cómo están fans de BH6? Yo bien y mejorando porque ¡BH6 tendrá secuela!**_

 _ **Sarah: oh eso piensa Disney**_

 _ **Amy: si, si lo que digas… bueno este fic es algo alternativo a mi otro fic en categoría crossover: The Snow King And Spirit the Winter, de frozen + Rise of the guardians, si lo has leído os darás cuenta que es Genderben y si no lo has leído hazlo os invito a hacerlo, bueno y se tratara de SunFire como Tadashi o el espíritu de Tadashi y su vida de espíritu, bueno sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Summary: había estado ahí cuando lo vio llorar por las noches recordando a su hermano, había estado ahí cuando derrotaron a Yokai, había estado ahí cuando entro a la universidad, porque la verdad es que… sigo contigo [serie de Drabbles alternativos al Fanfic The Snow King and spirit the Winter]**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, si lo fueran (Tadashi estaría vivo y ya estuviera la secuela, la precuela y la serie) algún día serán míos lo presiento, solo hago esto para matar mi aburrimiento y para que se diviertan**_

 _ **Advertencias: tal vez salga hablando yo por ahí abajo o discutiendo con Sarah XD**_

 _ **Amy: sin preámbulos comencemos**_

* * *

 _ **Sigo contigo**_

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue llamas, llamas, fuego cenizas destrozos por todos lados nada en pie… su mirada gris se paseó por todo el lugar; unas cuantas personas con uniformes naranjas y con cascos rojos lanzaban un líquido transparente cristalino para apagar las llamas; él se levantó con cuidado de no pisar los escombros, se sentía mareado y muy débil, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Camino con dirección a una de las personas que lanzaban agua con una cosa larga de plástico y/o hule, miro el lugar con detenimiento, solo unas personas que gritaban, corrían o eran atendidas por los paramédicos, lo lógico que había pasado era… un incendio.

Eh… b-buenas noches- dijo el joven pelirrojo a uno de los hombres

El hombre no contesto y siguió con labor de apagar el fuego.

Ahmmm. Dije buenas noches- dijo el joven - ¿me oye?- pregunto

El hombre se alejó un poco del chico pelirrojo, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que el joven le había dicho, el joven quiso seguir al hombre pero al dar el paso piso uno de los charcos de agua causándole dolor, y por instinto su cuerpo se dobló al sentir el dolor.

¿pero qué…?- se pregunto

Miro a las personas, ninguno se percató de su dolor, eran ciegas, maleducadas ¿o qué? ¿Qué no le veían? Estaba casi enfrente de ellos ¡enfrente! Pero que bola de maleducados, pensó, el chico se reincorporo otra vez del suelo con cuidado de no pisar el agua, eso al parecer le afectaba, el chico bajo los escalones destrozados del lugar miro el ambiente el aire soplaba con pesadez, todas las personas parecían tristes, alguna lloraban pero más un pequeño pelinegro que se encontraba siendo abrazado por una mujer castaña de ojos verdes. El corazón del joven pelirrojo se removió, ver a ese niño llorando le causaba una tristeza en el interior.

¿Por qué?- suspiro con hipidos el niño

Cálmate mi cielo- dijo la mujer que ante los ojos del joven pelirrojo era la madre del niño

El estará en un mejor lugar- dijo una chica rubia que también lloraba – y siempre te cuidara desde haya-

¡no!- exclamo el niño pelinegro – no es justo- dijo mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas – él era una buena persona, no tiene que estar muerto- exclamo

Lo hizo para bien- dijo un hombre moreno

¡pero ninguno de los dos está aquí!- grito el menor – perdí a mi hermano, ¡mi hermano! ¡mi mejor amigo! – exclamo hipando

Hiro calmante- dijo una chica pelinegra con reflejos violeta que también rodaban unas lágrimas por sus ojos – Tadashi está ahora en un mejor lugar tal y como dijo Aiko-

¡pero yo lo quiero aquí!- exclamo Hiro zafándose del abrazo de la mujer castaña y salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo

¡HIRO!- exclamaron todos

El pelirrojo miro la escena confundido, el niño había perdido a su hermano en ese incendio, y era una persona muy importante al parecer. Por instinto el joven pelirrojo salio detrás del niño persiguiéndolo. Durante unos minutos el pelirrojo persiguió al niño hasta encontrárselo parado frente a una fuente en la que miraba su reflejo.

¿Por qué?- susurro para sí mismo el niño - ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- grito cayendo de rodillas mientras se apoyaba en la fuente – T-Tadashi- susurro

Oye niño- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a él - ¿estás bien? Ahmmm tus amigos lucían preocupados por ti- dijo pero Hiro no lo escucho - ¿Por qué nadie me oye?- se pregunto

Tadashi- hipo el niño

Oye cálmate ¿sí?- dijo el joven

¡Hiro!- exclamo la misma mujer castaña

La mujer llego con cuidado donde Hiro. Y se puso a su lado y con cuidado lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza.

¿Por qué tía Cass?- pregunto el niño

Ya cálmate, él estará bien… te aseguro que desde arriba está cuidándote… y ya está con tus padres- dijo Cass

Lo sé- dijo Hiro acurrucándose en los brazos de su tía

Yo sé que Tadashi era importante para ti… y tú para él- dijo

Ni siquiera pude decirle que lo quería- suspiró

Él sabía que lo querías y mucho… y él te adoraba- aseguró Cass

Lo voy a echar de menos- dijo Hiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se desbordaban

La oji-verde abrazo con fuerza al pequeño mientras hundía su nariz en el despeinado cabello y empezó a llorar también. El corazón del joven pelirrojo se encogió al ver eso, era lo más triste que había visto y eso que acababa de despertar, tuvo la acción de acercarse si no hubiera sido por que la mujer levanto a Hiro del suelo y se dirigieron por donde vinieron pero traspasando al joven pelirrojo, no lo habían visto, el joven solo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como había sido atravesado cuando ellos pasaron.

No me ven…- susurro para sí – no me ven-

El pelirrojo se agacho pasando sus manos por el rostro y miro su reflejo en el agua, era pelirrojo fuego, ojos grises, tez pálida con unas pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro, tenía el cabello desordenado y peinado hacia delante, llevaba una chaqueta verde oscura con un chaleco gris adentro junto con una playera negra, unos pantalones estilo vaqueros y converses verdes.

" _SunFire"_

El chico miro hacia todos lados buscando la voz, no había nadie, solo autos cruzando las calles y personas caminando lejos.

" _SunFire"_

Volvió a escuchar, solo miro al cielo; estaba despejado, las nubes se movían despacio; lo único que vio fue a la luna, brillante y muy redonda, parecía… ahuyentar la oscuridad.

" _SunFire"_

¿SunFire?- se preguntó - ¿ese es mi nombre?- pregunto mirando a la luna

La luna solo brillo con intensidad acompañada de un titileo de estrellas, lo tomaría como un "si". Volvió su mirada a sus manos, las sentía calientes igual que todo su ser.

SunFire- se dijo

 _ **(Sarah: ¿que no se llamaba Blaze? Amy: errores de libreto XD)**_

eh pero… dime… quien eres- pregunto

Soy MIM- respondió alguien detrás

El chico se voltio encontrándose con un hombre vestido de blanco, con largo cabello blanco.

Bienvenido SunFire- dijo el hombre

¿Quién eres?- pregunto SunFire

Soy Manny, pero todos me llaman MIM o el hombre de la luna -

¿Hombre de la luna? – pregunto

Si, bienvenido a tu nueva vida- dijo

Ahmmm ¿gracias?- dijo SunFire

Sé que tienes muchas dudas-

¡Si!- exclamo el chico acercándose a él – en verdad tengo muchas preguntas- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Al hacer contacto su mano con la tela este de inmediato se quemó.

AH- dijo MIM al sentir lo caliente y rápidamente SunFire aparto su mano

Lo siento- dijo SunFire mirando sus manos - ¿Cómo es que…?-

Son tus poderes SunFire…- explico el hombre de blanco apagando el fuego en su hombro

¿mis poderes?- pregunto

Si- dijo MIM – a cada elegido por mi le otorgó un don especial, y tú eres un refuerzo para los elementales-

¿los elementales? Lo siento señor… ahmmm señor hombre de la luna, no sé de qué me habla-

Descuida muchacho, con el tiempo lo harás… estoy seguro de que harás algo en un futuro no muy lejano-

Pero… ¿no me los puede quitar?- pregunto angustiándose al ver que todo lo que tocaba se incendiaba

No- dijo MIM – hay otros seres como tú en este mundo SunFire, hace décadas yo elegí a un chico de tu edad para ser uno de los elementales junto con otros como él, tu eres el 3er en ser elegido como elemental de elemento fuego, también hay seres de otoño, primavera, e invierno… incluso uno de los elementales elegido es un guardián de la niñez- dijo

¿pero qué hare yo?- pregunto

N

Lo sabrás pronto SunFire- dijo MIM y poco a poco se desvaneció

¡NO ESPERA!- exclamo SunFire – aún tengo más preguntas- dijo

El hombre de blanco se desvaneció dejando a SunFire ahí parado, el chico miro sus manos haciendo un además del cual salio una llama de fuego que golpeo un árbol haciéndolo caer.

Ups- dijo SunFire y salio corriendo

Luego de correr unos minutos se encontró en las orillas de la playa donde el mar resonaba y el olor a agua salada se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Bien, veamos- dijo SunFire

Rápidamente froto sus manos haciendo aparecer fuego de ellas, ambas manos se incendiaron pero sin causarle ninguna lesión al chico. SunFire se deshizo de las llamas en sus manos y chasqueo los dedos prendiendo una llama en cada dedo pulgar.

Wow- dijo – cool-

El pelirrojo lanzo las dos llamas hacia arriba haciéndolas explotar en fuegos artificiales… parecía divertido… tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso… nah que más da, si MIM se los había otorgado lo mejor era aceptarlos… ¿verdad? Además le había dicho que no era el único con esos poderes, que habían mas como él… pero… ¡MIM ni siquiera le dejo que le preguntara de donde salio él! Porque estaba muy seguro de que no era un bebé, pero… a ver… recordando… se despertó en medio de las llamas en ese edificio o lo que sea… después… nadie lo veía, lo que significaba que era un fantasma y estaba muerto… ¡que! b-bueno eso tendría que pensarlo después… luego se le aparece ese tipo MIM diciéndole que es un no sé qué… blah, blah, blah… etc. Tendría que acostumbrarse y buscar de nuevo a MIM pero algo le decía que eso no sería nada fácil.

 _Días después…_

Un chico pelirrojo se deslizaba por los tejados de las casas en medio de la noche… riendo a carcajadas mientras dejaba una hilera de ceniza y fuego que se extinguía a su paso, cruzo por varios tejados hasta quedarse en uno para recuperar el aliento… aun riendo miro a la luna… tan grande y brillante como siempre… le daba asco, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a odiar a la luna en tan solo unos días? ¡La respuesta! Era obvia esa estúpida luna que jamás le respondía a sus preguntas y dudas… _**(N/A: ahora que lo pienso creo que es lo mismo)**_ SunFire le dio una mirada de odio a ella sintiendo que desde arriba solo se burlaba de él.

¿Qué me ves?- pregunto SunFire – si, si… ya manejo mejor mis pinches poderes- dijo

Guardo silencio por unos minutos hasta que hablo de nuevo.

Si, si como sea… deja de decirme para que debo de utilizarlos- se quejo

El pelirrojo…

 _ **(Sarah:**_ _ **SunFire es pelinegro. Amy: ¡SI YA LO SE! ¡Pero no lo conocía y había puesto a SunFire con el pelo rojo porque no sabía y quería darle un toque distinto de Tadashi! Sarah: ….**_ _*poker Face*_ _ **Johnny la gente está muy loca…. ¡WTF!)**_

El pelirrojo se sentó en el tejado mientras escuchaba unos cuantos regaños de MIM, pero algo llamo su atención… sollozos. Eran unos sollozos un poco silenciosos pero lo suficientemente fuertes para llegar a los oídos de SunFire, el chico se desguindo por el tejado llegando a la ventana y miro por ella, era un cuarto poco iluminado; SunFire chasqueo sus dedos para hacer aparecer una llama de fuego de ellos, e ilumino su vista, era un cuarto un poco desordenado y la ventana estaba un tanto abierta… lo que aprovecho para colarse dentro, era un cuarto un poco grande separado por una puerta de papel de arroz _**(N/A: sabían, se llaman**_ _ **shōji**_ _ **障子**_ _ **?**_ _ **)**_ Los sollozos eran suaves y ligeros acompañados por unos hipidos ahogados… SunFire miro el lugar… no había nadie, genial ahora escuchaba cosas. Pero no era así en un lado de la habitación estaba en una cama un pequeño bulto escondido entre las sabanas, SunFire se acercó hasta el origen de los sollozos… el bultito respiraba cortadamente y de momento a otro sintió calor, claro SunFire noto que era por su presencia, por lo que el bultito se sacó las sabanas quedando descubierto… y si a SunFire no le fallaba la memoria era el mismo niño del incendio, estaba llorando.

Hiro se secó las lágrimas y miro al techo… mientras que el aire se colaba por la entrada de sus dientes; las lágrimas aun chorreaban por sus mejillas rojas del calor.

¡por que hace tanto puto calor!- exclamo sacándose la playera roja y quedando en una remera blanca

Oye, no me insultes carajo- dijo SunFire – yo soy el calor- se quejo

El niño no presto atención a nada de lo que el mayor le dijo. SunFire respiro hondo, se sentía tan enojado consigo mismo nadie lo veía… pero… y si…

Hiro- dijo una voz femenina

Hola tía Cass- dijo Hiro débilmente

¿Qué haces en la cama de tu hermano?- pregunto

Solo quería estar aquí, tal vez para sentirlo cerca- dijo Hiro

Ya veo…- dijo Cass - ¿no bajaras a cenar?-

No- dijo Hiro y se volvió a arropar en las mantas

Dios Hiro hace mucho calor aquí- dijo Cass estirándose el cuello del suéter – pondré el aire acondicionado cielo-

Claro tía Cass- dijo Hiro

Cass le subió al botón del aire haciendo que SunFire temblara de frio, odiaba a las personas a veces. Siempre tan quisquillosas y todo eso… el calor no era malo, además eran tan bipolares, a veces tenían frio y a veces calor ¡decídanse gente! Pensaba constantemente…

Hiro se hundió mas en las almohadas de la cama sintiendo el aroma de su hermano, siempre olía a primavera o invierno… eran sus estaciones favoritas, claro sin contar el verano que lo aprovechaba para ir con él y su tía a la playa y siempre Hiro terminaba siendo enterrado bajo la arena por Tadashi. Extrañaría ser molestado por su hermano, sabía que no lo hacía por molestar a propósito, era una forma de demostrarle que lo quería, una rara forma pero efectiva… yyyy ahí venían las lágrimas de regreso.

Tadashi- susurro por última vez el niño antes de quedarse dormido

SunFire lo contemplo, se veía tan pequeño, tan delicado… tan… solo… justo como se sentía él… SunFire dio un último suspiro antes de salir por la ventana y se dijo a sí mismo, que siempre protegería a ese niño pasara lo que pasara… o dejaba de llamarse SunFire.

 _Fin del primer Drabble…_

* * *

 _ **Amy: yyyy…. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Sarah: aburrido**_

 _ **Amy: tu cállate, o te vas al calabazo de nuevo… jeje bueno si les gusto por favor comenten y pronto vendré con el segundo Drabble…**_

 _ **ATT: Amy-Chan**_

 _ **PD: acepto, reviews, tomates, pastelazos, menos objetos contundentes TTnTT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Amy: y aquí el segundo capitulo_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, si lo fueran (Tadashi estaría vivo y ya estuviera la secuela, la precuela y la serie) algún día serán míos lo presiento, solo hago esto para matar mi aburrimiento y para que se diviertan_**

 ** _Advertencia: spoilers de BH6, y tal vez cosas que nunca pasaron en la peli_**

 ** _Amy: sin rodeos ¡Taran!_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

Al día siguiente…

Hiro se sentó de jalón al sofá que estaba en su habitación mirando la cara roja de su robot, hace más de varios días que dejo que ir a esas peleas… justo como lo quería Tadashi…

Tadashi

Tadashi

Tadashi

Esas eran las únicas palabras que rondaban por su mente, Tadashi Hamada, el mayor de los hermanos, educado, dulce, gentil, bondadoso, fuerte, gracioso, sobre protector, y siempre ayudándolo a sentirse seguro de sí mismo… y gracias a eso pudo entrar a la universidad, pero… ya nada tenía sentido, Hiro quería estudiar junto con su hermano, verlo todos los días

(Sarah: dices que no será Hidashi. Amy: contrólate, contrólate no es Hidashi NO ES HIDASHI TTnTT)

Pasar tiempo de calidad con él como en los viejos tiempos, pero… ya no era posible… estaba en un mejor lugar según todos y que desde haya les cuidaba a todos en especial a él. Estaría con sus padres…

Hola cielo- saludo Cass entrando a la habitación con un plato de frutas

Hola tía Cass- saludo Hiro escondiendo a su robot

La señora *Hashimoto esta abajo utilizando un aparato muy moderno para una señora de ochenta años- dijo poniendo el plato del almuerzo cerca de la ventana y recogió el del desayuno el cual estaba intacto – eso siempre me anima- dijo Cass

Hiro solo le dio una sonrisa triste a la mujer que era como su 3era madre, ¿Por qué 3era? Por qué de niños Tadashi le había dicho que él era su 2da madre y que siempre seria así; eran solo niños… como cuando una vez Hiro le propuso matrimonio a Tadashi y este le dijo que "no".

Llamaron de la universidad- dijo Cass haciéndolo Salir de sus pensamientos – las clases comenzaron hace unas semanas pero si quieres aun dejaran que te registres- dijo poniendo la carta de aceptación en una mesa haciéndola más visible

Gracias tía Cass- dijo Hiro

Cass solo sonrió tristemente y se fue…

Hiro aun hace calor aquí abre una ventana- dijo abriendo una

….- y el niño no contesto

Cass bajo las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista del niño; Hiro se levantó del sofá y cerro de nuevo la persiana, y se sentó en la silla frente a su monitor… al encenderlo había un anuncio de pelas de robots, donde buscaba cuando serían las dichosas peleas; iba a cerrarla cuando apareció un icono de video-chat en su monitor… Hiro la abrió encontrándose con los amigos de Tadashi.

Hola Hiro- saludaron al mismo tiempo

Solo queríamos saludarte- dijo la rubia Aiko

Hiro…- dijo Fredd – si solo pudiera tener un súper poder sería el de poder rehabilitarte tan solo cruzando la pantalla…-

Y antes de que terminara la oración Hiro cerró la ventana y apago la PC; cogió la carta y la hecho al cesto de basura… y cogió a su robot para hacerle unos ajustes pero…

¡AH!- grito cuando una pieza de metal le cayó en el pie haciéndolo cojear y sentarse en su cama – AU- exclamo de dolor

En la esquina de la habitación de Tadashi se escuchó un sonido y un ruido de que algo se inflaba… Hiro volteo a ver encontrándose con el robot blanco inflable que su hermano creo. El robot era un poco torpe cuando empezó a caminar tropezando con todo y botando las cosas hasta que llego donde el pequeño chico.

Hola- saludo el robot – yo soy Baymax… tu asistente médico personal- dijo

Hola B- Baymax- dijo Hiro – no sabía que seguías activo- dijo

Escuche un sonido de angustia ¿tienes algún problema?-

No, es solo un golpe en un dedo… estoy bien- dijo parándose

¿te duele cuando lo toco?- pregunto Baymax

No….- dijo Hiro – no, no lo toques…- dijo alejándose del robot que intentaba tocar su dedo pero tropezó con su caja de herramientas cayendo de espaldas en el estrecho rincón de su cama y la mesa de noche quedando atrapado

Tuviste una caída- dijo Baymax acercándose

¿tú crees?- dijo con sarcasmo

Hiro estiro un brazo hasta una repisa donde descansaban unas figuras de acción coleccionables para poder levantarse pero la repisa se rompió haciendo que las figuras resbalaran hasta caerle encima a Hiro… y en cada golpe Baymax trababa de preguntarle en una escala…

En una escala…- dijo Baymax

¡AH!-

En una escala…-

¡EH!-

En una escala….-

¡IH!-

Hiro quedo completamente cubierto por los muñecos…

En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?- pregunto Baymax

0- contesto Hiro

Puedes llorar si quieres- dijo alzando en brazos a Hiro

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamo Hiro

Pero fue tarde, estaba en los brazos de Baymax…

Llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor-

No voy a llorar- dijo Hiro aunque tenía ganas pero no de dolor por la caída

Te escaneare en busca de heridas- dijo Baymax

No, sin escanearme-

Escaneo completo-

imposible- dijo Hiro

No presentas ninguna herida física… pero tus neurotransmisores indican que estás pasando por cambios de humor propios de la adolescencia… diagnostico: pubertad-

¡WHOA QUÉ!- exclamo Hiro

 _"pubertad, pubertad, pubertad, blah, blah, blah, etc."_ Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza… ¿pubertad? ¿Enserio?

Oooooook- dijo Hiro – hora de encogernos- dijo yendo por el cargador del robot

El robot le explicaba todo lo que sucedería en su pubertad hasta que llego a un punto…

También notaras un aumento de vello corporal en rostro, axilas, pecho y gen…-

¡ok metete a tu caja!- exclamo Hiro llevando el cargador antes de que dijera esa palabra

Hiro forzó a Baymax a meterse dentro, pero este solo decía que no se podía desactivar a menos que dijera que estaba satisfecho con su cuidado.

¡bien! ¡estoy… satisfecho con mi…!- exclamo pero la caja resbaló haciéndolo caer al piso

Hiro resoplo para alejar unos cabellos rebeldes que cayeron en su rostro y miro bajo la cama donde su sudadera se movía e interiormente deseaba que no fuera una rata. El niño saco la prenda y reviso en el bolsillo encontrándose con…

¿mi Microbot?- se preguntó – esto no tiene mucho sentido- dijo y se paró – esta cosa quiere ir con los otros- dijo encerrándolo en un pequeño contenedor plástico transparente

La pubertad… puede ser confusa para un joven adolecente que florece a la madurez-

(Sarah: Awww, amo esa frase. Amy: me too pero… ¡salte de aquí!)

Tal vez se descompuso- dijo Hiro sin prestar atención a lo que dijo el robot y dejo de un lado el Microbot para poder trabajar con su otro robot

Baymax observo al Microbot en la bandejita que se movía hacia todos lados…

Tu pequeño robot quiere ir a alguna parte- dijo

¿ah sí? ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dónde quiere ir?- pregunto

¿eso mejoraría tus cambios de humor adolecentes?- pregunto Baymax

Yep… completamente- dijo Hiro concentrado en su labor

Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

¡Demasiado para mí!

Al no escuchar la voz de Baymax Hiro dejo de hacer lo que hacía y empezó a buscarlo, lo que lo sorprendió fue un grito de los transeúntes que pasaban en la calle y los autos se paraban de choque… dos palabras… Baymax afuera… Hiro salio corriendo las escaleras se puso los zapatos deprisa al igual que la sudadera…

¡La puerta! Tan cerca

¡Ya casi llegaba! Pero…

¿Hiro?- pregunto Cass al ver a su sobrino vestido

Jejeje…. Hola tía Cass- dijo Hiro con su risa nerviosa

Wow, estas vestido- dijo

Sí, supuse que ya era tiempo-

Entonces… ¿iras a la universidad?- pregunto

Si… lo que me dijiste esta mañana enserio me inspiro- dijo Hiro tratando de coger la manija de la puerta

¡ay Hiro!- exclamo Cass eufórica – que bueno- dijo abrazándolo

Jejejejeje-

Especialidad esta noche… unas sabrosas alas de pollo ¿no? Con esa salsa que duerme horrible los labios ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-

Si… claro suena rico- declaro Hiro zafándose del abrazo

¡otro y ya!- exclamo Cass volviéndolo a abrazar

Hiro salio corriendo luego del otro abrazo de Cass en busca de Baymax…

 **(Sarah:** *pone música de persecución graciosa* **Amy: ¿enserio? Sarah: es gracioso…)**

Hiro corrió por las calles con multitudes de personas caminando mientras seguía a Baymax, lo siguió por muchos lugares hasta que el niño observo como Baymax cruzaba la esquina en un callejón, Hiro al intentar cruzar se resalvo cayendo contra unas cosas viejas de otro callejón hasta chocar con un gato que le dolió ser aplastado por el niño. Hiro volvió a pararse y siguió por donde vio cruzar a Baymax encontrándoselo parado frente a una puerta de un almacén abandonado.

¡BAYMAX!- exclamo Hiro cansado y sin aliento - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco o que!- exclamo

Encontré a donde quería ir tu pequeño robot- dijo Baymax

Te dije que no- dijo Hiro – se descompuso- dijo

Pero no era así el pequeño robot negro quería entrar al almacén… de seguro ahí estaba lo que lo atraía…

Cerrado- escupió Hiro con disgusto

Una ventana- dijo Baymax

Hummmm- pensó Hiro

En algún lugar…

No- negó una chica rubia de ojos azules con unas hermosas alas blancas

Por favor- dijo una voz masculina – te lo ruego-

No SunFire no puedo- dijo la chica

Por favor Valentina tú tienes más contacto con MIM-

Lo sé… pero él siempre está ocupado… lo siento Sun pero no puedo aunque quisiera-

Bien solo para eso perdí mi tiempo viniendo a Francia- se quejó SunFire

No perdáis las esperanzas- dijo Valentina – algún día sabrás la verdad-

Pero ya quiero saber-

Debes ser paciente SunFire-

Ok- dijo SunFire

Durante unos días SunFire había interrogado e incluso acosado a algunos de los demás espíritus preguntándoles de cómo y dónde podía ver a MIM, pero siempre recibía las mismas respuestas… no podía. Ahora había pasado días en busca de una tal Valentina Cupid, mejor conocida como cupido, era todo lo contrario a lo que había escuchado decir a los humanos, un niño gordito en pañales con arco y flecha… y resulto ser una bella chica que le robo el aliento al verla… pero nah… según los otros espíritus Valentina era quien tenía más contacto con MIM, descartando a los guardianes que nunca pudo encontrarlos por más que los busco… había viajado a Irlanda, a buscar al duende de los tréboles, a muchos continentes y ahora estaba en Francia, y ninguno le dijo nada… o era porque no sabían o porque MIM quería hacerle la NO- vida imposible… Se cansó… ya estaba bueno… tendría que aceptar y ser paciente por más que le costara… mejor e iría de nuevo a Japón; tal vez ahí encontraría algo que le diera pistas o algo así…

SunFire llego cansado por el viaje… quien diría que había aprendido a desmaterializarse para convertirse en ceniza y poder viajar con el viento, se paró en uno de los techos de unos almacenes abandonados que estaban ahí. Todo normal… las aves… los autos… las personas… un robot blanco y un niño cayendo por una ventana… yep… todo bien… un día normal… ¡esperen que! ese era Hiro. SunFire actuó de inmediato atrapando al robot que había capturado a Hiro con sus brazos para amortiguar su caída… SunFire cayó al suelo al tiempo que Hiro rebotaba en el estómago de Baymax y caía al suelo…

Fui- dijo SunFire al ver que estaba bien

¡rápido Baymax vámonos!- exclamo Hiro tomando el brazo del robot

Un gracias hubiera bastado…- se quejó SunFire

Hiro y Baymax corrieron tan rápido como se les daba, a ver ¿Qué habían visto? Un loco con una fea de kabuki los quería matar… y tenía sus Microbots… ¿pero cómo? Eso era imposible…

Unas horas después en la oficina policial…

Déjame ver si entendí- dijo el policia – un hombre con una máscara de kabuki te ataco a ti y… al hombre globo…-

Así es señor- exclamo Hiro mientras el hombre escribía en su PC

Hiro trataba de explicarle al hombre pero este lo miraba como si estuviera loco o drogado… ¡por qué no le creía!

Mientras tanto el oficial en su Chat…

Persona1 (no halle como ponerle)

¿Qué haces?

Oficial sexy 34 (LOL)

Tengo a un niño drogado aquí…

En la realidad

Mientras que Baymax se ponía trozos de cinta adhesiva en unas fugas de aire que tenía.

¿denunciaste el robo por tus robots voladores?- pregunto

¡no! Yo creí que se habían destruido… oiga… yo sé que suena loco pero Baymax estuvo ahí ¡dile Baymax!-

Así es oficial dice… la verd... addsddd- dijo Baymax con una voz distorsionada

¡wow no te vayas a caer!- exclamo Hiro pero a los oídos de Baymax la voz de Hiro también estaba distorsionada

Peplsnsñknkansjpoirm{ñlsml{jpnlf- decía Baymax

¿ahora qué te pasa?- pregunto Hiro

Batería… ¡BAJA!- exclamaba

La apariencia de Baymax parecía a la de un completo borracho de 3 días… decía cosas sin sentido…

Soy médico… personal… ¡Baymax!- dijo el robot recargándose en Hiro

Oye niño- dijo el oficial – que tal si me dices tu nombre…. Y llamare a tus padres-

¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Hiro

Anota tu nombre y teléfono en este pedazo de papel y yo… ¡uh!- exclamo el oficial al ver que Hiro y Baymax se habían ido corriendo

SunFire que todo lo había presenciado reía a carcajadas en un rincón… eso era o lo más ridículo o lo más gracioso que vio en su vida… así que decidió seguir al niño…

Te llevare a tu estación de recarga…- dijo Hiro ayudando a caminar a Baymax – camina ¿sí?- pidió con sentida angustia

¡voy a escanearte!- exclamo Baymax – escaneo completo- dijo cayendo al piso - ¡MÉDICO!-

SunFire miro como Hiro a fuerzas se llevaba a Baymax de nuevo a la casa, estaba atardeciendo… al menos le guiaría el camino, un niño en la calle y solo era tentación para los depravados.

Unas horas después…

Hiro abrió con cuidado una puerta de la casa, y miro no habían señales de Cass por ahí… así que entro lo más cayado que pudo y ayudo a entrar a Baymax y era seguidos por SunFire aunque no lo sabían.

Si mi tía pregunta estuvimos en la escuela TODO el día- dijo Hiro

¡SALTAMOS POR UNA VENTANA!- exclamo Baymax

¡NO!- grito Hiro – cállate…-

Saltamos por una ventana- susurro Baymax

¡no!- exclamo en voz baja Hiro – no digas cosas así frente a tía Cass… shhhhhhhhhhh-

Shhhhhhhhhhh- dijo Baymax tambaleándose

Hiro empezó a subir las escaleras en silencio pero Baymax al poner un pie en el escalón se cayó de sopetón.

¡Baymax!- exclamo en voz baja Hiro

Shhhh, shhhhhhhhhhh- repetía Baymax tambaleándose

¿Hiro?- pregunto una voz femenina - ¿eres tu mi cielo?-

Ahmmm ya llegue- dijo el niño nervioso

Cass estaba en la cocina acabando de preparar la cena

Creí escuchar algo… ¡hola!- saludo al ver a Hiro en una extraña posición simulando normalidad

Oh… ahmmm hola tía Cass- dijo Hiro tratando de parecer normal

Awww, mi hombrecito va a la universidad… ¡ay Hiro tienes que contármelo todo!- exclamo

Si….- dijo nervioso Hiro

Ya casi termino las alas…- dijo Cass revolviéndolas en un tazón

¡WIIIIIIII!- exclamo Baymax saliendo de improvisto por suerte Cass estaba de espaldas

Si… ¡wiiii! ¡wuiiiii!- dijo Cass

Hiro trato de meter a Baymax al cuarto mientras que Cass le decía lo sabrosas que eran las alas de pollo bañadas en esa salsa… pero era imposible Baymax no estaba quieto… hasta que por fin lo logro llevar al cuarto.

Bueno… siéntate y cuéntamelo todo- dijo Cass pero Hiro ya no estaba ahí hasta que bajo corriendo

Jejeje, es que… tarde tanto en ir a clases que… tengo tareas atrasadas- mintió

Y eso- dijo Cass al escuchar un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Hiro…

Ahmmm…. ¡Mochi!- exclamo - ¡Uuuuuuh! Ese gato está loco- dijo mientras que Cass se daba la espalda; Hiro vio hacia abajo al ver a la gata blanca con manchas naranjas, negras y cafés restregarse en sus piernas…

Bien lleva tu plato para después…- dijo Cass

Hiro tomo a Mochi de la cintura lanzándola hacia arriba de las escaleras….

No te desve…-

¡gracias por entender!- exclamo Hiro tomando el plato y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

SunFire rio, todo le estaba saliendo bien al niño…

Bebé ¡peludo!- exclamo Baymax acariciando a Mochi – bebé peludo-

Mochi se fue al momento que Hiro entro al cuarto solo le gruño le dio un tarascón y se fue…

Vamos arriba- dijo Hiro ayudando a levantarse a Baymax

Soy Baymax…- decía el robot

Hiro lo guio hasta la estación de recarga y este robot comenzó a re-inflarse de nuevo… Hiro respiro hondo y se dejó caer exhausto a la cama y observo su Microbot.

No entiendo que sucede…- se dijo y cerró los ojos cansado

Tadashi- susurro Baymax

¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro abriendo los ojos de nuevo

Tadashi…- volvió a repetir Baymax mirando la cama del mayor

Tadashi se ha ido- dijo Hiro yendo a cerrar el Shōji

¿Cuándo va a regresar?- pregunto Baymax

Murió Baymax…- declaro Hiro

El menor respiro hondo y se separó de la puerta con tristeza…

Tadashi estaba en perfecta salud… con la dieta indicada y ejercicios tendría una larga vida- declaro el robot

Si…- suspiro Hiro – así tenía que ser…- dijo

Tadashi está aquí- dijo Baymax

No- dijo Hiro – todos me dicen que nunca se ira si no lo olvidamos- dijo sentándose en su silla y haciendo girar su lámpara de escritorio – el incendio paso y…. *suspira* aun duele- dijo sintiendo como su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de agua

No veo evidencia de heridas físicas- dijo Baymax

Es otro tipo de dolor- dijo haciendo girar la silla dándole la espalda al robot

Eres mi paciente… quiero ayudarte- dijo Baymax

No tenemos cura para esto- dijo Hiro mientras que las lágrimas fluían con rapidez por sus mejillas

SunFire miro como Hiro lloraba en silencio… debe ser horrible haber perdido a alguien tan especial. Sintió la acción de ir y abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien… pero… no era posible…

Baymax se acercó a la PC de Hiro comenzando a descargar una base de datos sobre perdidas familiares…

Se recomienda estar en contacto con amigos y seres queridos- declaro Baymax

El robot quiso contactar a los amigos de Tadashi pero Hiro lo intento detener pero fue tarde…

Tus amigos han sido contactados-

Imposible- dijo Hiro

El niño abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el abrazo del robot y sentir como apoyaba su cabeza en la de él.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto

Otra forma… contacto y consuelo físico- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – todo estará bien… ya, ya…-

Jejeje. Gracias Baymax- dijo Hiro separándose del robot

Lamento lo del incendio- dijo Baymax

No te preocupes… fue solo un accidente- dijo Hiro limpiándose las lagrimas

Pero… Hiro volteo a ver su Microbot y se acercó a él tomándolo.

A menos que….- dijo Hiro – a menos que no lo fuera…- dijo

SunFire abrió los ojos preocupado… ¿y si fue él quien inicio el incendio?

En la feria…- dijo Hiro – el de la máscara robo mis Microbots e inicio el incendio para cubrir sus huellas-

SunFire respiro más tranquilo… no había sido él….

¡es su culpa que muriera Tadashi!- exclamo Hiro enfadado chocando sus puños cerrados contra la mesa…

De repente a Hiro se le ocurrió algo… y eso se llamaba: BAYMAX…

Hiro y Baymax llegaron a la cochera donde Hiro empezó a idear un plan… pero sin darse cuenta de que SunFire le vigilaba.

Luego de una transformación total de Baymax y de que Hiro le insertara otro chip de combate a Baymax emprendieron su viaje de regreso a los almacenes donde habían visto al hombre kabuki… sin saber que eran seguidos no por SunFire sino por alguien más…

Baymax rompió la puerta del almacén para poder entrar y atacar al loco hombre pero… no estaba ahí.

¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro al ver que Yokai no estaba ahí

Miro de nuevo su Microbot y este quería ir a otra parte… luego de unos minutos de seguir al Microbot llegaron hasta los muelles donde Hiro casi cae al agua por no ver por dónde iba pero fue detenido por Baymax… de la nada el Microbot salto de las manos de Hiro perdiéndose en el agua del mar donde solo se veía neblina… pero… de repente de entre las nieblas una figura alargada avanzaba entre ellas hasta tomar la forma de Yokai montado en los Microbots cargando una rara pieza de metal enorme… Baymax y Hiro se escondieron detrás de unas cajas mientras que SunFire miraba fijamente al hombre… Yokai cargo la pieza de metal hasta la orilla del muelle donde lo dejo en la superficie de este; el pelirrojo se movió con cuidado llegando hasta la cosa misteriosa la observo bien… era grande de color gris… y parecía ser una pieza de una maquina o algo que estaba incompleta o rota, tenía el símbolo de una especie de ave roja o algo así… de un momento a otro Yokai alzo una caja hacia arriba y la lanzo con fuerza con dirección de…

¡AY NO PUEDE SER, AY NO!- exclamo una voz más adulta

SunFire miro de donde había venido ese grito encontrándose con la caja siendo alzada por Baymax para ayudar a escapar, otros chicos corrieron hasta una camioneta pero Hiro seguía ahí de pie dándole órdenes a Baymax para atacar a Yokai… pero una chica pelinegra ruda lo jalo hacia la camioneta.

¡NO! ¡¿espera que haces?!- exclamo Hiro

¡salvándote la vida!- exclamo

NO, Baymax puede con él- exclamo pero el gran robot fue lanzado por Yokai hasta quedar arriba del techado de la camioneta

Oh, no- dijo Baymax al verse atrapado en ella

Wasabi- dijo una chica rubia

El chico moreno arranco la camioneta para escapar del hombre…

Una larga persecución después…

¡les dije que lo lograríamos!- exclamo la chica rubia

Todos se encontraban flotando en Baymax sobre el mar después de haber caído al agua con la camioneta y perdieron la pista de Yokai…

Su heridas requieren mis cuidados y sus temperaturas corporales son bajas- dijo Baymax

Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Hiro

¡síganme!- exclamo el chico rubio de nombre Fredd

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban caminando con rumbo hacia quien sabe dónde… hasta que llegaron a la zona de la alta sociedad de San Fransokyo.

¿d-dónde estamos?- tartamudeo Aiko

Los chicos solo seguían en silencio a Fredd hasta que llegaron a una enorme mansión lujosa.

¿Fredd que estás haciendo?- exclamo Hiro

Fredd llego hasta la puerta de la casa, y en la acera sus amigos lo veían confuso…

¡OH!- exclamo al caer en cuentas de que no sabían que hacia - ¡bienvenidos a _"My House"_ en francés es puerta de entrada- explico con acento francés

En realidad…. NAH- dijo Aiko

¡escucha tontín!- exclamo Leiko – ¡fuimos perseguidos por un loco con mascara y no estoy de humor para tus…!- exclamo Leiko antes de ser interrumpida por un hombre delgado en traje de mayor domo

Bienvenido Joven Fredd- dijo el hombre con acento educado

¡Hiccthlis!- exclamo Fredd – mi amigazo… ya pasen aquí estaremos a salvo… dame el puño- dijo Fredd

El mayor domo choco el puño con Fredd mientras que todos entraban a la mansión. Baymax miro al hombre y choco su puño blanco con él.

Falalalalah- canturreo Baymax mientras que Hiccthlis lo miraba confuso

Los chicos siguieron a Fredd hasta un cuarto, mientras que no creían que alguien como Fredd viviera ahí.

Freddy- dijo Aiko - ¿esta es tu casa?-

Creí que vivías bajo un puente- dijo Leiko

Bueno básicamente es de mis padres…- dijo Fredd

Los demás solo lo seguían, la casa era lujosa, demasiado y había un cuadro de Fredd de niño con sus padres y su padre era… ¡STAN LEE!... ahora ya lo habían visto todo…

Están de vacas en la isla de la familia- dijo Fredd y aplaudió haciendo que unas puertas corredizas se abrieran

Todos entraron encontrándose con…

Esto es un mal chiste ¿verdad?- pregunto Leiko al ver muchas cosas que solo habían en los comics que Fredd solía leer

Aiko se sorprendió y medio aterro al ver una figura de un lagarto con una nota de Fredd dejada para Fredd. Wasabi y Leiko miraban con confusión un cuadro de Fredd con unos músculos demasiado enormes montando un tigre blanco con alas amarillas… Wasabi tendría pesadillas tantas pesadillas por eso…

De no ser atacado por un loco en una fea mascara….- dijo Wasabi – esto sería lo más extraño que eh visto-

Hiro llego hasta una mesita donde descansaba unas hojas de papel y cogió un lápiz para empezar a dibujar lo que había visto… un símbolo de un ave rojo en un círculo.

Tu temperatura sigue baja- dijo Baymax

Seh… aja- dijo Hiro restándole importancia

Baymax se tumbó sobre Hiro para darle algo de calor a su pequeño cuerpo delgado que aún estaba empapado… los demás llegaron donde Baymax acostándose sobre él.

Awww, estoy abrazando un tibio malvavisco- dijo Fredd

Que rico- dijo Wasabi

Delicioso- dijo Aiko sintiendo el calor de Baymax

*suspira* lindo robot- dijo Leiko recostándose sobre Baymax

¿este símbolo significa algo para ustedes?- pregunto Hiro mostrando el dibujo

¡SI!- exclamo Fredd alzando la mano – es un pájaro- dijo señalándolo seriamente

No- dijo Hiro – Yokai traía un objeto con este símbolo-

Hiro les explico todo lo que había deducido sobre Yokai, y Baymax explico que la salud emocional de Hiro algo que le pareció loco a Leiko; luego de varias explicaciones todos se dieron cuenta de que Baymax había escaneado a Yokai algo que alegro de sobre manera Hiro. Y luego de varias conclusiones alocadas de Fredd terminaron por saber que Yokai no era nada más y nada menos que… Allistair Krei, luego de varios minutos de pensar Hiro se dio cuenta de cómo podría escanear a todas las personas de San Fransokyo al mismo tiempo…

La verdad es que tendré hacerle unas mejoras a ustedes también- dijo Hiro

¿Nos vas a que cosas…?- pregunto aterrado Wasabi

¡esto ya me está gustando!- exclamo Fredd

Hiro queremos ayudar- dijo Aiko – pero… somos nosotros-

¡somos nerds!- exclamo Wasabi

No- dijo un Firme y seguro Hiro – seremos muchos más- dijo parándose en el sofá mirando la imagen de unos superhéroes

Tadashi Hamada era nuestro mejor amigo- dijo Leiko – hay que hacerlo-

¿sienten la fuerza?- pregunto Fredd - ¡sienten lo que pasa! nuestros orígenes están comenzando ¡vamos a ser súper héroes!- exclamo

Esto se iba a poner bueno…

[Instrumental]

El neurotransmisor, debe estar en su máscara… si se lo quitamos ya no controlara a los robots… fin del juego- dijo Hiro mostrándoles una réplica en su pantalla

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

Durante algunos días los chicos estuvieron experimentando con sus habilidades en cosas de como poder detener a Yokai, Aiko le mostraba a Hiro en como los químicos podían cambiar o hacer cosas algo que le dio una idea Hiro.

I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way

Junto con Leiko quitaron las ruedas de la bicicleta de la pelinegra para que Hiro los usara en otra cosa, junto con Wasabi; el moreno le explico cómo funcionaba su láser inducido por plasma. Y con Fredd, en como quería que lo convirtiera en lagarto.

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand; bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, Glass)

Luego de eso, el menor de los Hamada empezó a crear los trajes para cada uno… a Aiko le fabrico una especie de bolso, que con una combinación podía crear bolitas de colores las cuales llevaban químicos dentro, y para probarlos fueron a la casa de Fredd donde Hiccthlis se ofreció o es decir fue obligado por Fredd a ponerse una máscara de Kabuki simulando ser Yokai; Aiko lanzo la esfera con fuer…. Es decir con delicadeza yendo a explotar donde el mayor domo haciéndose duro como roca… Aiko fue a revisar al hombre pero estaba en perfecto estado y le quito la máscara luego de un abrazo…

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

A Leiko, cuando separaron las ruedas Hiro las puso en el traje de GoGo para que los utilizara como patines, algo que no fue fácil de dominar, al principio cayo y se negó a que Hiro le ayudara a levantarse, pero luego de tener equilibrio se deslizo rápidamente al rededor del mayor domo atándolo con una manguera y le quito la máscara para arrojársela a Hiro quien estaba fascinado y boquiabierto con la demostración.

And live with me forever now

We'll pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be Immor, immortals

Immor, immortals

Immor, Immortals

Immor, Immortals

Había llegado el turno de Baymax, Hiro; con el patrón del primer traje de Baymax empezó a hacer otros cálculos y medidas… haciendo así una especie de guante enorme que no fue fácil ponerle así como las demás partes del traje…

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again every day!

I'm still comparing your past to my future

It might be your wound, but they're my sutures

I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass

(Glass, Glass)

Con Fredd, él quería un traje de lagarto y lo consiguió; Hiro le había fabricado un traje de una especie de monstruo azul, con el que podía lanzar fuego.

¡súper salto!- exclamo Fredd - ¡Súper aliento!- dijo escupiendo el fuego

El rubio saltaba alto, y después descendió rodeando al mayor domo con el fuego, y este muy tranquilo leía un libro y sin previo aviso Fredd le quito la máscara.

I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

And live with me forever now

We'll pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be Immor, immortals

Immor, immortals

Y para Wasabi, Hiro estudiaba aun como crear un láser de plasma, y lo consiguió; puso los láseres en unos guantes para el moreno y que eran como navajas, el menor animo a Wasabi a probarlos con unas pelotas de tenis que arrojaba la máquina, las bolas eran rápidas pero Wasabi logro cortarlas todas e incluso la maquina misma… el moreno se sorprendió, y le quito la máscara al mayor domo e iba a chocar los cinco con el menor Hamada pero… lo iba a hacer con la mano equivocada, por suerte desactivo el láser para hacerlo.

SunFire había estado ahí desde el principio, viendo como los chicos se preparaban para hacer… hacer… hacer lo que sea que iban a hacer...

¡WOOO HOOOOO!- exclamo Fredd saltando con su nuevo traje

¡Es increíble!- alego Aiko

Nada mal- dijo Leiko arrojando sus discos magnéticos

¿alguien más siente que su traje se le sube?- pregunto Wasabi incomodo

¡oigan!- exclamo Hiro parecía ansioso traía puesto un traje con casco todo de violeta – tengo algo… que enseñarles… -

Los chicos lo siguieron hasta el jardín de la mansión donde estaba Baymax.

Quiero que conozcan a…. ¡Baymax 2.0!- exclamo

Ahí estaba de pie Baymax, con la armadura roja; se veía más increíble así… aunque su diseño adorable y gentil no se podía ver.

¡oh! Es sublime- dijo Fredd

Hola…- saludo Baymax

Pero se distrajo con una mariposa que paso revoloteando cerca de él y dijo a seguirla…

¡WHOAAAA! Alto- dijo Hiro deteniéndolo – mis ojos- le dijo ganándose la atención del robot – quiero que vean tu poder… ¡el puño! Muéstrales el puño – dijo entre dientes

Baymax se puso en posición preparándose para mostrarles a los demás lo que decía Hiro… pero…

Falalalalah – volvió a decir el robot blanco

Jejejejeje, eso no – rio Hiro un poco nervioso - ¡la cosa! La otra cosa – susurro

SunFire reía en una esquina al ver al chico tratando de hacer entender al robot; hasta que Baymax alzo el brazo y su puño salio volando como cohete chocando con una estatua muy rara en el jardín y volviendo de nuevo a su brazo.

(Amy: ¡WOOO HOOO! Sarah: pobre Hans. Noryokko: lástima que no era el real)

¡El puño cohete! ¡soy tan feliz! – exclamo Fred emocionado

Y esa es solo una de sus mejoras – dijo Hiro - ¡Baymax! Alas –

De la espalda del robot salieron unas alas del mismo color que su armadura y este giraba sobre sí mismo tratando de ver las alas, cuando se detuvo Hiro subió a su espalda sujetándose con una especie de imanes magnéticos.

¡propulsores! – exclamo el niño y el robot obedeció mientras se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo

No entiendo como volar, me hace un mejor asistente médico – dijo Baymax

¡de verdad no entiendo! ¡¿Cómo de verdad no entiendes?! ¡tú eres asombroso! – exclamo feliz Hiro - ¡potencia total! – exclamo

El robot se impulsó hacia arriba pero cayó al piso volando en dirección contraria, los demás se agacharon al ver como Baymax volaba hacia ellos con Hiro gritando. SunFire rompió en risas, pero debía de ver a donde se dirigía ese niño loco.

 _Fin del capítulo 1_

* * *

 ** _Amy: yyyy ¿Cómo tan?_**

 ** _Sarah: yo bien_**

 ** _Amy: no te preguntaba a ti… bueno hola… de nuevo… aquí CreepypastaLoverAbadeer256 conocida también como Amy-Chan con el otro capítulo… lo siento no he tenido internet y tiempo para escribir… pero este es largo y espero que lo compense… estaba a un pelito de borrarlo_**

 ** _Noryokko: pero te detuve… a tiempo_**

 ** _Amy: gracias a sus comentarios a: Momochanx6, LaReinedesNieges y AlesiLeon1009 por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado… gracias espero que este les guste también_**

 ** _ATT: CreepypastaLoverAbadeer256_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amy: ¡Hola! ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Buenas noticias?**_

 _ **Noryokko: si, la buena es que al fin Conocí a Jeff The Killer y Kraven Krauss… y la mala, creo que alguien poseyó a Sarah con música raeguettonera**_

 _ **Amy: no me refería a eso… en fin, comencemos**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, si lo fueran (Tadashi estaría vivo y ya estuviera la secuela, la precuela y la serie) algún día serán míos lo presiento, solo hago esto para matar mi aburrimiento y para que se diviertan**_

 _ **Aclaraciones2: NO, este fic no fue, es o será YAOI, solo abran muchos Feelings**_

 _ **Advertencia: spoilers de BH6 y cosas que nunca sucedieron en la película** _

**_Amy: sin más comencemos, y ahora… haber Sarah_** _(se acerca a ella con una jeringa) **esto no dolerá, solo es tu dosis de buena música para que no caigas en el terror del raeguetton**_

 **Sarah:** _(hablando con dos voces) **¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡AHHHHHH!** **(le gira la cabeza como a la niña del exorcista)**_

 _ **Noryokko: mejor vamos al capítulo, no saldremos de esto rápido**_

 _ **Amy: ¡Detenla se subió al techo!**_

 _ **Noryokko: tranquila, me encargo** (prepara un rifle)_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

Baymax se elevó en el cielo de San Fransokyo con Hiro en su espalda; cruzaron muchos lugares y de vez en cuando casi chocan con un gran gato de la suerte hasta que el robot se elevó más alto hasta llegar a unos gigantes cometas o algo así **_(N/A: ¿qué son esas cosas?)_** Hasta que Hiro bajo de su espalda sentándose en la superficie, se veía muy contento… al parecer el tratamiento estaba dando resultado a los ojos de Baymax. Sin que Hiro se fijara; SunFire llego a su lado sentándose junto a él, el menor solo movía sus pies mientras observaba la vista del atardecer y Baymax le imitó.

Eso está… - suspiro Hiro

Que arde – completo Baymax haciendo que Hiro y SunFire rieran – solo es una expresión -

Jajaja, así es amigo… - dijo el menor Hamada – nunca… nunca volveré a tomar el autobús – rio

El menor siguió mirando el atardecer mientras que Baymax lo miraba fijamente.

Tu estado emocional ha mejorado… - dijo Baymax – puedes desactivarme si dices que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado –

¿Qué? – pregunto Hiro, nunca había pensado en eso – no, no quiero que te desactives, no hemos capturado al ladrón – dijo reincorporándose del piso – así que… activa tu súper sensor – ordeno

Baymax se levantó del piso posicionándose para tomar un ángulo de toda la cuidad, y empezó a escanear toda la cuidad al mismo tiempo con un alcance del 1% hasta que…

Encontré una coincidencia – dijo el robot – en esa isla –

Bien – dijo Hiro – tenemos que regresar con los demás –

SunFire observo como Hiro subía a la espalda del robot, él también se levantó pero algo llamo su atención. Un chico pelirrojo de traje verde que estaba ¿viajando en un arcoíris? Ese era Patrick Lucky, el duende de los tréboles.

¡Eh Patrick! – llamo SunFire

El chico pelirrojo volteo a ver al otro, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de desagrado y cuando Baymax y Hiro estuvieron lejos él se acercó.

Fire – dijo Patrick cortante

Es SunFire… es todo unido – corrigió SunFire

Lo que sea – dijo Patrick - ¿has conseguido como hablar con MIM? –

No… no sé porque ninguno de todos ustedes no quiere decirme dónde encontrarlo – dijo SunFire

Pues es lo mejor – susurro para sí

¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto SunFire

¿Qué? oh, nada, nada – dijo Patrick – pero… siendo sinceros Sun… es mejor que te quedes así –

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto molesto SunFire

Tu no perteneces a nosotros – dijo – ni siquiera sabes lo que eres… no sabes si eres bueno, si eres malo… si eres un espíritu, un elemental… o simplemente… un error-

¿error? – pregunto SunFire frunciendo el ceño

Si… un error… que nunca debió ser… quien sabe si fue MIM o si fue Sun quien te creo… aunque yo creo que fue Sun el hermano de MIM, él solo crea errores –

Tienes 1 segundo para correrte ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate – dijo SunFire mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y de sus manos creaba llamas

¿Qué? ¿me mataras? – pregunto con burla Patrick

Quizá – dijo SunFire

El chico de la suerte, no tenía tanta suerte ahora ya que el chico del fuego le lanzo una llamarada de fuego empezando a enfurecerse más… hasta que…

¡ALTO! – grito alguien

Ambos chicos prestaron atención a la voz quien les hablo, encontrándose con una mujer joven morena, castaña con un vestido hecho de hojas o algo así.

Nature – susurro Patrick

¿Quién? – pregunto SunFire

Ya basta ambos – dijo la mujer

Yo no hice nada – dijo Patrick – es el loco que me ataca con sus poderes –

Por qué me provocaste, pinche duende de la chingada – exclamo SunFire

Ya dejen de pelear que parecen ninfas en plena estación de primavera –

¿eso es un insulto? – pregunto SunFire

Más o menos – dijo Tara – a ver tu Patrick vete que tienes trabajo que hacer y tu SunFire deja de perder el tiempo –

Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes – dijo SunFire

Wow, los demás espíritus tenían razón… eres grosero –

No soy grosero – dijo SunFire – yo lo único que quiero es saber quién soy… de dónde vengo –

Ya te dije… - dijo Patrick – no eres más que un error creado por Sun –

Aunque no lo creas Patrick – se metió Nature – SunFire fue creado por MIM –

¿Qué? – pregunto el duende – ha puesto a que estaba ebrio cuando lo hizo ¿verdad? –

No – dijo ella – lo hizo con sus 6 sentidos cabales –

¿no son 5? – pregunto SunFire

En MIM no, solo él sabe porque lo hizo… -

Arrrrg – gruño Patrick – ok… - dijo montándose en su arcoíris de regreso y desapareció

SunFire se quedó pensativo con todo lo que Patrick le había dicho… ¿y si no era nada más que un error? ¿Y si nunca debió existir? Él no más causaba problemas a las personas molestándolas con sus poderes…

SunFire – llamo Nature

¿Quién eres? ¿y por qué sabes mi nombre? – pregunto él

MIM me lo dijo… soy Tara Nature… la madre naturaleza –

¿existes en verdad? – pregunto

Si… todas las festividades existimos – explico

SunFire se dejó caer de nuevo al piso sentándose con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

¿pasa algo? – pregunto Tara sentándose a su lado

¿Por qué nadie me ve? – pregunto

Tara lo miro… su mirada castaña choco con la roja que poco a poco se tornaba de un gris suave precioso. Suspiró. No podía mentirle, y menos a alguien tan adorable. ¿Qué acabada de pensar?

Escucha… SunFire – dijo Tara – la razón por la que nadie te ve… es porque nadie cree en ti-

¿nadie cree en mí? – pregunto

Si – dijo con sentida sinceridad – nadie cree en el espíritu del calor… el elemento del fuego-

Entonces… ¿deben creer en mí para verme? – pregunto y Tara asintió – no será fácil que alguien crea en mi – admitió

No te des por vencido – dijo Tara colocando su mano en su hombro – cuando menos te lo esperes… alguien dirá: ¡miren! Ese es SunFire… el elemento del fuego –

Jajajajajajaja – rio el chico – eso solo me lo diría mi madre para subirme el ánimo –

Pues eso soy… una madre para todos… madre naturaleza –

Jeje… ok – dijo SunFire

En otra parte…

¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! – exclamo Hiro furioso a sus amigos – ya casi lo tenía –

Lo que hiciste – dijo Wasabi – jamás lo acordamos –

Dijiste que solo lo querías detener… es todo – dijo Leiko haciéndole frente

Jamás debí dejar que me ayudaran – dijo Hiro - ¡Baymax! Busca a Callaghan – ordeno

El robot rojo miro hacia todos lados… pero no podía encontrar nada.

Mi escáner mejorado… sufrió daños – declaro el robot

¡ARGH! – gruño el menor

Hiro fue hasta atrás de Baymax subiéndose en su espalda.

¡ALAS! – exclamo poniéndose su casco y Baymax obedeció

Hiro… esto no es parte del plan – dijo Fred

¡VUELA! – exclamo haciendo que el robot despegara de ahí

¡HIRO! – gritaron todos

Pero muy tarde el niño se había ido en Baymax dejándolos ahí en la isla. Solos.

En el transcurso del viaje Hiro no dejo de soltar lágrimas de odio, sufrimiento, impotencia, enojo, rabia, etc. Lo que habían descubierto lo había sacado de quicio. Habían descubierto que el hombre Kabuki no era Allister como creían, si no nada más ni nada menos que…

 _ **(Sarah:**_ _(aun con dos voces)_ **_¡es Tadashi! Amy: No es Tadashi. Noryokko: si, si menos charla y más exorcismo ¡escúchala! ¡Escúchala!_** _(le pone música de Motzar). **Sarah: ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!)**_

Nada más ni nada menos que… Robert Callaghan, eso lo había confundido… ¡él había muerto en el incendio! ¡Él y Tadashi habían muerto! ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¡Callaghan había usado sus Microbots! ¡Y dejo morir a Tadashi! ¡Lo dejo morir! ¡A su hermano! Tadashi había regresado al incendio por salvar la vida de su profesor favorito. ¿Y cómo se lo agradeció? ¡Dejándolo consumirse en cenizas en el fuego!

 _ **(Sarah:**_ _(sigue poseída)_ **_¡I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! Amy: ¡cállate Sarah!)_**

El solo le había quitado a Baymax el chip de asistencia médica para solo dejar la de defensa para que atacara a Callaghan, no era nada grave solo quería matarlo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta habían llegado a la casa, Hiro bajo de la espalda de Baymax entrando a la cochera y lanzo con fuerza su casco a una mesa y cogió una escalerilla para tomar el casco de Baymax colocándolo en la mesa para conectarlo a la PC con el cable USB para reiniciar el escáner mejorado del robot.

Tu presión arterial esta elevada, parece que estas exaltado – dijo Baymax

Exaltado – dijo Hiro - ¡Estoy bien! – dijo tomando el casco y subió a la escalera para ponérselo al robot – listo ¿funciona? –

El robot recorrió con su mirada el lugar escaneando.

Mi sensor ya funciona – admitió Baymax

Bien – dijo Hiro – y ahora – dijo empujando la tapa del traje que iba directo a los chips de Baymax

¿vas a retirar mi chip de asistencia? – pregunto Baymax viendo como Hiro luchaba por abrir el acceso

Si – admitió Hiro – abre – gruño empujando la tapa pero esta no se abría

Mi propósito es curar enfermos y heridos –

Baymax – interrumpió Hiro – abre ahora -

¿deseas que extermine al Prof. Callaghan? – pregunto Baymax mientras que el pelinegro trataba de abrir la compuerta

Solo abre – ordeno retirando la parte superior del traje del robot para seguir tratando de abrir la compuerta

Exterminar al Prof. Callaghan ¿mejorara tu estado emocional? – pregunto

¡Sí! – exclamo Hiro enojándose – no… ah… eh… no lo sé – exclamo mientras que sus dedos resbalaban en la compuerta de Baymax - ¡abre tu acceso! – exclamo

¿esto es lo que deseaba Tadashi-San? – pregunto Baymax

¡eso no importa! – exclamo Hiro

Tadashi-San me programo para… - dijo Baymax antes de ser interrumpido por Hiro

¡TADASHI MURIO! – grito de una vez golpeado con furia el estómago de Baymax – Onii-Chan… se ha… ido… - dijo sintiendo su voz quebrarse

Tadashi-San está aquí – dijo Baymax

No… *Traga saliva* no está aquí… se fue…. Me dejo… - dijo sintiendo como las palabras salían con dificultad de su garganta

Tadashi-San está aquí – repitió Baymax mientras que su estómago se iluminaba.

 _ **(Sarah:**_ _(aun poseída) **¡Los teletubies! Amy/Noryokko: ¡Sarah!)**_

 _"Yo soy Tadashi Hamada"_ escucho Hiro, al mirar se encontró con una grabación de su hermano.

Yo soy Tadashi Hamada- dijo Tadashi frente a una cámara sosteniendo un cartel – y este es el primer ensayo de mi proyecto de robótica- dijo presionando un botón

Hola, yo soy Baymax…- dijo el robot pero el sonido no era nada bueno y era ensordecerte

¡no espera!- dijo Tadashi cubriéndose los oídos - ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!- grito apagando el robot

Unos días después…

El 7eptimo ensayo de mi proyecto de robótica- dijo presionando el botón

Hola yo soy Baymax- dijo el robot pero lo ataco con sus brazos, aun no estaba listo y sus brazos salieron volando por los aires

Unos días después…

Tadashi Hamada aquí… con el trigésimo tercer ensayo de mi… proyecto de robótica- suspiro cansado, se notaba que no había dormido en días y de repente las luces hicieron corto circuito apagando las luces del laboratorio, Tadashi le alumbro con una linterna al robot para asegurarse de que estaba bien - *suspira* no me doy por vencido, ¿aún no lo entiendes? Me vas a ayudar sigamos trabajando- dijo

¡¿Quién apago las luces?! – exclamo alguien

¡Hamada! – exclamaron todos los alumnos molestos

Tadashi agito una mano y apago la linterna y la cámara.

Días después…

Yo soy Tadashi Hamada- dijo cansado… y tenía dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba que numero iba del ensayo – y es el… octogésimo cuarto, ¡ensayo! ¿Qué dices amigote?- dijo Tadashi presionando el botón

Hola, yo soy Baymax… tu asistente médico personal- dijo correctamente el robot

¿funciona? ¡funciona!- exclamo extendiendo los brazos de alegría - ¡OH! ¡es estupendo! Tu ¡funcionas!- dijo corriendo por todo el laboratorio y beso la cara del robot – lo logre… ¡lo logre! ¡lo logre!- canturreo mientras saltaba y bailaba de una forma rara - ¡funcionas! ¡no puedo creerlo! Ok… ahora…venga lo bueno… escanéame…- pidió

…

Tus neurotransmisores están elevados, eso indica que estas feliz- explico el robot

¡y es verdad!- dijo Tadashi - ¡esto es increíble! Ay vaya… ya quiero que mi Nii-Chan te vea- dijo Tadashi – vas a ayudar a muchos a muchos es todo por ahora estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo- dijo Tadashi

La grabación se detuvo, Hiro sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su hermano, aun recordaba la primera noche que había llegado desvelado al trabajar en secreto en Baymax.

Flash Back…

Hiro estaba acostado en su cama, aun no se podía dormir, estaba preocupado… Tadashi aún no llegaba, ya era muy noche… sin duda estaba con esa chica… Honey… no era que estuviera celoso, no al contrario se sentía feliz al saber que su hermano se estaba dando una oportunidad con alguien, y la verdad ya quería sobrinos, o una cuñada al menos. Okno.

¿Dónde está? – se preguntó mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche – 02:54 a.m. – dijo con enojo

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Tadashi no muy descansado entrando en modo Zombi On al cuarto y arrojarse en una silla de la que cayó al piso.

Mmh – gruño Tadashi haciendo ovillo en el piso quedándose dormido

¿Onii-Chan? – pregunto Hiro

Mmh… cinco minutos más – pidió

Hiro salio de su cama y agarro de los brazos a Tadashi para jalarlo hasta su cama lo cual no estaba siendo fácil para nada.

Onii-Chan, no comas tantos tomplins – pidió Hiro

Pero me gustan, son ricos – dijo adormilado

Hiro en un impulso de ponerlo en su cama quedo debajo de la espalda de Tadashi.

¡Argh! Quítate – exclamo Hiro

No – dijo Tadashi - *bosteza* eres mullido, me sirves de colchón –

No soy un colchón ¡quítate Onii-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –

no soy tu Onii-Chan soy tu Sensei –

si, si como sea "Sensei" ¡Quítate! – exclamo Hiro haciendo que Tadashi cayera al piso

¡HIRO! – exclamo

*Gomenasai – exclamo Hiro

Shinpaishinaidekudasai – dijo Tadashi

Atode modotte kuru koto wa? –

 _ **(Amy: ok, oír tantas canciones japonesas afecta mejor dejo que hablen en español. Noryokko: si, ¡quítamela de encima!**_ * _Sarah trata de matar a Noryokko* **)**_

Estaba ocupado con algo – dijo Tadashi en español claro

Con Honey ¡uhhhhhhh! – dijo Hiro con picardía

No – dijo sonrojado Tadashi – con otra cosa –

¿con que? – pregunto

Eres demasiado curioso – dijo Tadashi

¿Qué? me preocupo por ti – dijo Hiro

Gracias bebé pero…-

Primero… NO me digas bebé… y segundo… ¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por ti? –

Ok… primero fuiste, eres, y siempre serás mi bebé… - dijo Tadashi por lo cual Hiro solo rodo los ojos con fastidio – y segundo… no me gusta que te desveles esperándome –

No lo hago… bueno… tal vez un poquito… pero… -

Mira… - dijo Tadashi sentándose al lado de Hiro – durante algunos días, tal vez me esté quedando en los dormitorios de la universidad… estoy trabajando en algo muy importante-

¿más importante que yo? – pregunto Hiro

No, bueno… - dijo Tadashi

¡aja! No soy tan importante – dijo Hiro

Ay Hiro – dijo Tadashi pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo para darle un tierno beso en la frente – tu siempre serás importante para mi… cabeza de chorlito –

Pues no parece – dijo Hiro haciéndole puchero

Pues es la verdad… te quiero… -

Que cursi eres Onii-Chan – dijo Hiro

Tal vez… - rio Tadashi entre dientes – pero, lo que estoy haciendo es muy importante… es algo… que… que podría salvar la vida de todos… tengo fe en que podre lograrlo bebé – dijo Tadashi

¿y qué es? – pregunto Hiro

Eso, pequeño – dijo dándole otro beso en la frente – es un secreto que no te dire hasta que esté terminado, estoy seguro de que te encantara… -

Ok – dijo Hiro – ¿eso significa que no sales con Honey? –

¡Hiro! – exclamo Tadashi sonrosándose - ¿Cuál es tu afán de que salga con Aiko? –

Nada… pero hermano siendo sincero… te estas quedando para vestir santos… quiero sobrinos… o por lo menos cuñada –

¡Hiro mejor cállate! – exclamo riendo Tadashi mientras cogía una almohada lanzándola a Hiro

Ambos hermanos rieron, y lo que Hiro tal vez no sabía era que si estaba interesado en alguien, pero por ahora no debía de perder tiempo con las relaciones amorosas, ya después vería como se le declaraba a esa chica que no era nada fácil.

 _ **(Sarah:** *despierta un momento*_ **_alto… Amy-Chan, este fic, es… Amy: jejejejeje quizá mira es una historia muy graciosa verán... Noryokko:_** _*exclama*_ **_nos has dado la espalda. Sarah: ¡atrápala!_** _*Persiguen a Amy* **)**_

Fin del flash back…

Hiro sonrió con tristeza, mientras volteaba su mirada a Baymax.

Jhmm, gracias B-Baymax *suspira* pero yo no soy como mi hermano –

Baymax miro hacia abajo al el pequeño hermano de su creador, si… ambos tenían un carácter distinto, pero no cambiaban en su nobleza y gran corazón. Unos pasos sacaron de sus pensamientos a Hiro encontrándose con los amigos de Tadashi. Hiro bajo de la escalera topándose con Leiko.

Oigan yo… - trato de disculparse pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir los brazos de Leiko rodearlo en un abrazo y el no hizo más que aceptarlo.

Vamos a detener a Callaghan – dijo Leiko – y esta vez vamos a hacerlo bien – dijo separándose de él y el joven solo asintió

Sí, pero… no vuelvas a dejar a tu equipo en una isla tenebrosa – dijo Wasabi

¡AH! Ay no – dijo Hiro golpeando su rostro con su mano – lo siento –

Nah, no te preocupes, Hiccthlis fue por nosotros en el helicóptero familiar – dijo Fred mientras todos soltaban unas risas

*se aclara la garganta* Hiro, debes de ver algo –

 _Fin del capítulo 2_

* * *

 ** _Amy: EHHHH, les deje en suspenso ^w^ que pasara luego, ¿atraparan a Callaghan?_**

 ** _Noryokko: obvio así es la película_**

 ** _Amy: cállate, muy bien gracias por leer, ciento que este haiga sido muy corto no me sentía tan inspirada, en fin_**

 ** _Gracias a:_**

 ** _Momochanx6 y Zuri Hinamori Tomago por haber comentado en el capítulo pasado y que bien que les haya gustado la letra de Immortals, nos vemos luego_**

 _Aclaraciones:_

 ** _*Gomenasai: perdón en japonés_**

 ** _Y el resto está escrito también en japonés decía:_**

 _Gomenasai: perdón_

 _Shinpaishinaidekudasai : no te preocupes_

 _Atode modotte kuru koto wa?: ¿porque regresas tan tarde?_

 ** _Amy: y hoy es un capitulo especial_**

 ** _Noryokko: Why?_**

 ** _Amy: es mi cumple!_**

 ** _Noryokko: ah, claro... jeje feliz cumple_**

 ** _Amy: gracias_**

 ** _Noryokko: si, si lo que sea y ¿Qué paso con Sarah?_**

 ** _Amy: la vacune con música, mira *la señala*_**

 ** _Sarah: *profundamente dormida**ronquidos* am, am, am, am, me como a mis amigas, am, am, am..._**

 ** _Noryokko: raro… ok bye_**

 ** _Amy: bye_**

 ** _Att: AmyTheNightScythe256_**


End file.
